Tracks of Remy's tears
by Red Skippy
Summary: Romy. A fluffy songfic. "The tracks of my tears" by Gavin DeGraw. Short, so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. or the song " Tracks of my tears" ( by Gavin DeGraw, although I don't know if he did the original ) . Just so you know.

Ps. I'm not good at writing dialects so Rouge thinks without.

* * *

_From Remy's point of view._** From Rouges point of view.**

* * *

Tracks of Remy's tears

_People say I'm the life of the party cause_

_I tell a joke or two_

_- -_

**He sat there with the trademark smirk on his face. He had just said a smirk remark about the leader of the team: Scott. Scott had forgotten about his and Jean's engagement day although she painted that day red in the kitchen calendar. Remy said she shouldn't blame him:**

**" 'E only has une eye cherie, and dat one sees red!"**

**All the girls in the room giggled. Even the corner of Logan's mouth twitched. I stood in the doorway thinking about how he could seem so normal. I knew I couldn't, so I left.**

- -

_Although I might be laughin' loud and hearty_

_Deep inside I'm blue_

_- -_

**"He's like not unaffected. He's sad!" Kitty tried to tell me.**

**" Ah don' think so suga'. He seems to be donin' great." I needed air so my feet carried me towards the front door.**

- -

_So take a good look at my face_

_You see my smile looks out of place_

_- -_

**And who was there if not the man who haunts my dreams? A cig in his hand.**

- -

_As you get closer it's easy to trace_

_- -_

**When I approached he turned his head away, grinded out his cigarette and left. I looked at the cigarette; it was newly lit.**

- -

_The tracks of my tears_

_- -_

**The next day, we went to the mall. When we got there, every New York girl in 5 miles radius went for Rem… Gambit. He should be in the "Guinness world record book" for 'flirting with the most women at the same time'. Slut!**

- -

_Since you left me, if you see me with another girl_

_Seeming like I'm having fun_

_Although she may be cute_

_She's just a substitute_

_- -_

**Rouge turned to go. She didn't feel the black on red on black eyes that took in her every movement.**

- -

_Because you're the perfect one_

_- -_

At the ride back home, Remy was glad at the fact that his pokerface was the best in town. He only knew one that could see what he really felt. And she wasn't looking.

- -

_So take a good look at my face_

_- -_

She was the only one that hadn't flinched when she saw his eyes the first time.

- -

_You see my smile looks out of place_

_As you get closer it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears_

_- -_

**He used to tell me his secrets. I used to tell him mine. We could talk about nothing end everything. I missed him. It would be a lie to say I didn't.**

- -

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_I need you _

_I need you_

_I need you_

_- -_

Remy sat on his bed. Head in his hands. How would he manage without her?

- -

_Need you_

_Need you_

_Need you_

_Need you_

_Need you_

_Need you_

_- -_

**I tried to look like I didn't care. Like it wasn't a big deal for me. The only one who knew was Kitty.**

- -

_Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_- -_

Remy watched her in the corner of his eyes. His sunglasses were his shields.

- -

_Straight to my lover's heart _

_For me_

_Nobody but me_

_- -_

**It was about then that my thick, stubborn head finally noticed that he didn't look happy. He didn't task as much as he used to. His smile looked a bit… fake.**

- -

Cupid, please hear my cry

_And led your arrow fly_

_Straight to my lover's heart _

_For me_

_- -_

He couldn't suppress his feelings any more. He went to the X-mansions backyard. There the tears came again. His sobs were loud to him, but he was to far away for anyone at the mansion to hear him. At least that's what he thought.

- -

_The tracks of my tears_

_- -_

**I used Jeans gift to fly where he was, unnoticed. I landed a few feet beyond him so I wouldn't scare him too much.**

- -

_The tracks of my tears_

_- -_

**He turned around when he heard me. His face was streaked with tears. He took deep breaths to steady his breathing. Didn't go to well. What had I done?**

- -

_The tracks of my tears_

_- -_

**I put my hands on either side of his face, and used my thumbs to wipe away his trembling tears. He closed his eyes at the touch.**

**"Je * sob * Je t'aime!"**

**"Ah know Rems, Ah love you too!"**

**I kissed him.**

- -

_The tracks of my tears_

_

* * *

_

Please Review. I love comments.


End file.
